Talk:Afflicted
__TOC__ Monstrous Eye This is probably the best place to add this. I had one afflicted drop a Monstrous Eye during the first Canthan mission when defending Tobo. I forgot to take a screenshot so I don't know which type dropped it, just noticed it in the ground during the battle. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 02:13, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I got three eyes and a fang from them, so I think it's safe to say their rare material drop is monstruous stuff. --theeth 22:11, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::I found all three monstrous remains from Afflicted. Mithran 10:54, 27 November 2006 (CST) Smiting? Do smiting prayers spells deal double damage on these things or what? --65.95.114.216 22:03, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Nope, just like Abominations, they look like hideous mutant zombies, but they're regular, non-zombie hideous mutants. -- Gordon Ecker 23:30, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Boss Names Has anyone else noticed that a lot of the Afflicted bosses have the same names as the NPC students on the various Shing Jea Monastery quests? -- Gordon Ecker 02:37, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Overpoweredness Anyone noticed how GOD DAMN OVERPOWERED these can be? Smack in a group with 2 Ritualists a Monk and some other crap and you WONT EVER GET THEM DOWN. -.- :They were intimidating at first, but after a while, they are as easy as White Mantle now. :) Especially the level 20's in the city (the level 24's later on can still be tough). What I found was the difference is that you need to prepare for them. And you need to know them. For example, it's very important that you take out the rangers as early as possible. Their rangers PWN your healer henchies. Once their rangers are out, you can take out the ritualist (who will be busy rezzing the ranger), then take out the monk. Their monks are not really strong healers so they are not much of a concern. Their mesmers are really not a threat. --Karlos 19:16, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::I personnally found the Elementalists a bigger thread than the ranger, especially if there's more than one. --Theeth (talk) 20:14, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::Different strokes for different folks, I guess. I personally find it much easier to take out the Ritualists before the Rangers. --Rainith 21:57, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::::the rangers are a large challenge against assassins because they tend to kite alotHapsta 18:15, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::: Meh, I always go Eles -> Rits -> Rangers -> necromancers -> Rest. Their Monks suck. -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 22:13, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Former students? The only one I can tell is Yijo, or whatever his name is. Which other bosses appear to be former students? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:27, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :None. I think that comment was a specualtion. --Karlos 13:00, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Loads of them, make a new ele and do that duel test, Ako and Huan are there and about 5 others. The ele you have to kill to get the stone in an earlier quest becomes one too — Skuld 13:13, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ah thanks. I can't do the quest cuz I don't have Factions yet (17 days to go) -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:51, 13 June 2006 (CDT) I've saw some of them and I can confirm that a number of them exsist as NPCs who wander about the place and appear in certain missions as tertiary charictars and have single unique lines of dialouge *Hakaru (level 5) *Ako (Level 7) *Miju (level 5) *Kam (level 5) *Huan (Level 5) There are others I just can't be bothered to find them. Ansi 18:47, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes, the remark is correct, my earlier opinion was wrong. There is a bunch of them that appear in different quests while you are on Shing Jea. The ele duel quest is one, the necro quest in the naga cave is another. --Karlos 19:03, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oddly, there's two Afflicted Huans, neither of which is the same profession as the elementalist student. -- Gordon Ecker 19:23, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::I took a look and all the ones that share names are: :::*Ako (Elementalist, Level 7) :::*Hakaru (Elementalist, Level 5) :::*Huan (Elementalist, Level 5) :::*Kam (Elementalist, Level 5) :::*Li Yun (Necromancer, Level 5) :::*Miju (Elementalist, Level 5) :::*Soon Kim (Necromancer, Level 5) :::Yes I have a lot of free time :) --Curse You 21:22, 19 October 2006 (CDT) weakness do the afflicted have any weaknesses to elemental or physical attacks? given that they're what are fought during the bulk of the factions campaign-(and they explode) its rather important to know Plagueborne Weapons Anyone else notice the similarity between the Plaguebourne weapons and the Soul Edge from Soul Caliber? Lu Zon 16:08, 2 December 2006 (CST) Level 24's hideout? I can't remember where the lvl 24s are and I need to farm for Growths! Thanks. Wiking 13:42, 13 February 2007 (CET) Disapper from Shing Jea Island Do these guys disappear from the Shing Jea Island after completing the Mission Zen Daijun or the quest An Unwelcome Guest? I was doing a few quests around the Lagoon area and noticed they weren't there. Giangn626 23:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Nope, though some do dissappear after you beat Factions. --Jasminethetender 02:40, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I never noticed they5 disappeared. They disappear if your character is NATIVE Canthan and beat Cantha. However my Ranger is Native Elonian and all afflicted are still infesting Shing Jea... making it much harder to vanquish ;) Shing Jea Afflicted now use Elites? Did anyone notice that afflicted use elites on shing jea? Like Elementalists use Mind Burn at level 14 o.o -Mrguildboi 13:45, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I just got some screens of that. First time I've been on the starter island in factions in a couple months, and I swear they never used those skills before. Now we have lvl 10 eles using mind burn, sins using shadowform, rangers using Broadhead arrow, necros using order of apostry, and I didn't get screens of the wars using enraged smash. This some stealth update or something? I swear I have never seen them use elites before. Kelvin Greyheart 18:28, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Difficulty In the beginning when I first bought factions. I found these guys absolutely impossible and whenever I was in a mission with real people we would get obliterated in a rain of Broad Head Arrows and Mind Burns. However recently when I complete factions with my NF characters and recent Factions characters I can take 3 heroes and 2 henchies and we smash all opposition. Hell, I can even hit alt-tab and do something else while the heroes to the hard work. Were these guys through a massive nerf at some point or are heroes in fact smarter than real people? Seb2net 04:40, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ~ when hard mode was realeased they lowered the damage that afflicted soul explotions do, it takes about 4 level 20+ afflicteds explotions to kill a max health warorao de seno is not a mexican person he just likes the name. 23:58, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ...hostile to all other creatures except Am Fah... Yeah, there's already a note at the bottom explaining that some are hostile to Am Fah and some aren't. But has anyone done any further research as to which ones are and which ones aren't? I can personally say that the Afflicted in the Undercity are definitely hostile to the Am Fah down there. I think the same is true in Pongmei Valley, though I don't have a screenshot for that one. Also, it's kind of ironic that the Am Fah "worship" the Afflicted (Masters of Corruption), yet they are hostile sometimes. (T/ ) 17:31, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ~that seems to happen often when 2 allied types fight, if its religious allienment its ussally because of none beilivers. if its something like this, it might be the afflicted lost there mind and fought the am fah frist. "retain all the abilities of their former class" In light of the recent dispute, can anyone look up if this quote is from the Factions manual? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :The actual quote is "The resulting mutations are unpredictable monstrosities with all of the combat strength the original person, or creature possessed..." Page 41. Nothing about profession.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:55, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Just checked the Factions Manuscripts, and it says, "...with all of the combat strengths of the original person or creature possessed, but altered and augmented in terrifying ways by the Affliction." Thus, altered could mean that they could potentially change professions. However, I did not see the specific quote of the header in the Afflicted section of the Manuscripts. Hope this clears some of this up.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Damn Giga beat me to it.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::In that case, I suggest the following: :::# Across the wiki, generally assume those afflicted bosses were former students, with special notes regarding Huan :::# Create a sub-article that discusses the evidence for and against the assumption :::# Whenever the assumption is used in an article, add a footnote linking to the article about the debate. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:02, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I hate assumptions, but I guess that will work. --Shadowcrest 00:04, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I say that we put maybes on the student's and afflicted pages, and have them link to a yes vs. no article.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::The only reason I used the term "assumption" is because the evidence in favor is extremely powerful. Many others would not bother calling it an assumption, they'd call it self-evident fact. If you read the previous discussions on this talk page, the ppl who originally noted the profession differences only considered it an oddity, not an evidence against the student/afflicted being the same. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:08, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Then again, there is no way of being sure unless we get a confirmation from Anet so I think it should remain as a strongly supported theory.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:10, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Just to clarify: I do think that the bosses are the same, or at least some of them. There are far too many for it to be "just coincidence" in my opinion. However, I didn't want text in the article saying that they are the same, since there is no cold,hard proof there is. There is evidence for/against, but I couldn't very well say "theyre not the same, lulz, you noob" to get the comments removed; I had to back it up to get something accomplished. --Shadowcrest 00:27, 15 December 2007 (UTC) AL 0 I think I read somewhere that the afflicted have an armor level of 0, is that true? Huynh 06:43, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :No. 06:44, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::If they did then we should be one-shotting them all the time. Nearly Blue.rellik 06:50, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia There is no afflicted bear. Therefore, that trivia doesn't make sense and shouldn't belong there. Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:20, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :wTF IS A AFFLICTED BEAR? -- 01:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Good question. Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::You do realize caps is on the left, yes? That would be <-- that way. --Shadowcrest 01:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Sometimes when I hit I try to hit Alt-Tab instead I hit cockslap capslock. -- 01:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Cress, stop acting retarded, "The afflicted bear'' resemblence means that they look alike, not that there is a afflicted bear. And the flood do look like afflicted (species) -- 01:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fine, but the wording is confusing. I'll change it a bit. Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::In the future, guys, GW:1RV please. 03:24, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ??? Are these fleshy and do they leave exploitable corpses? Bisurge 07:37, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes. King Neoterikos 08:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Skills This is getting a bit sad Afflicted Warriors lose skills by leveling Afflicted Monks only have an elite skill on Shing Jea (which I know for a fact is complete bullshit, they probably have everything except their elite, I've never seen RoJ on noob island /lol @ Afflicted Necro's skills section I'll try using my perma to improve them, but obviously I can't deal with adrenaline skills that way A F K When 14:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC)